


Нижний Онти

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Нижний Онти

В галактический бар заходит девушка. Она медленно осматривает помещение: из людей здесь всего несколько человек, зато целая куча других разумных существ. Никто не обращает на нее внимания, но это не значит, что они не следят за ней. В это время улицы на двухтысячных уровнях Корусанта опасны, не говоря уже о барах.

Бар «Нижний Онти» является небольшим двухэтажным зданием, на втором этаже которого обычно происходят азартные игры и драки. Первый этаж же был отличные местом для сбора свежей информации и налаживания нужных связей, особенно, если здесь был сам Онти.

Онти Наймара держал несколько баров на нижних и на верхних уровнях Корусанта, названия которых варьировались от самого уровня. Сам Онти был ванкорцем с платиновыми волосами и глазами цвета вишни, от которых невозможно скрыться. Он имел обширные связи и всегда знал обо всем, что происходит в ближайших системах, а также знал настоящую цену информации.

Сев у барной стойки, девушка замечает в углу акк-пса, хищно пожирающего остатки ужина своего хозяина. Обычно Онти не пускал в свой бар такого рода живность, но, судя по всему, хозяин этого акк-пса очень важная личность или просто имеет достаточно кредитов. Несколько куарренов громко спорили о чем-то на своем языке. В этом баре шум не является редкостью, скорее, он его главная составляющая.

Онти сегодня одет в яркое красное пончо, из-за чего его глаза практически светятся в полутьме бара. Он даже не спрашивает заказ, ведь он знает, зачем эта девушка пришла сюда. Налив в стакан голубоватый напиток, Онти медленно движется к концу стойки, где сидит одна из его постоянных клиенток.

\- Стакан рубинового блиэля, - Онти ставит стакан перед девушкой. – Что-нибудь еще, Шарро?

\- Да, - Шарро медленно перемешивает содержимое стакана, а затем делает глоток. – Ты ведь знаешь, зачем я здесь.

Онти уходит к другому клиенту и не возвращается ближайший час, а после полностью скрывается на лестнице второго этажа. Шарро в это время успевает услышать интересный разговор между ботаном и человеком. В нем они спорят о дате поставки обсидиана в район Кашиика, но никто не удосуживается сказать, зачем именно он понадобился вуки. Что ж, цена информации возросла вдвое.

Ближе к ночи Онти решил вернуться. Он выглядел уставшим, но глаза его улыбались. Он явно знал, сколько Шарро собирается заплатить за информацию о том, где сейчас находится Кэнан Джаррус.


End file.
